dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tears of Wild Arms
Tears of Wild Arms is the 12th episode of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Summary Wild Arms ventures back to The Great Valley to find his parents. Wild Arms' tears of sorrow are flooding New York and Spider-Man must find a way to drain it. Plot Wild Arms really miss his parents and decides to find them in the Great Valley. He must leave New York and go back to the dinosaur world. Meanwhile in New York his tears almost floods the whole city, but the Gang and Spider-Man finds a way to drain it. Cast *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Mo *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin *Tom Selleck as Rusty *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Cam Clarke as Bron *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Jason Marsden as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde *George Ball as Topsy *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Stephen Merchant as Pterano, Petrie's uncle *Jessica Walter as Old One *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Cree Summer as Lizzie *Leigh Kelly as Skitter *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Reba McEntire as Etta *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother *Anna Paquin and Ashley Rose Orr as Rocky and Dusty *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson *Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman *Elizabeth Perkins as Wild Arms' Mother (Guest Appearance) *David Cross as Wild Arms' Father (Guest Appearance) Trivia *This is a tearjerking episode. *Littlefoot's Mother is mentioned by Bron. *The quotes Guys, what we're gonna do? and I don't know. What you wanna do? are also said by the vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy) from Disney's The Jungle Book. *Rocky mentions the Flood in New York City in October 30, 2012. Songs *Big Water *Bestest Friends Cultural References The Good Dinosaur (2015) * An Arlo costume is briefly seen at the NYC streets. *The touching moment to Wild Arms and Guido resembles the same moment to Arlo and Spot. Spider-Man 3 (2007) *The track "Sandman Confesses" is played when Wild Arms is saying good-bye to The Gang. *The Happy Ending is played when Wild Arms and Guido reconcile. Finding Dory (2016) *Wild Arms decides to find his parents just like Dory did. Transcript Tears of Wild Arms/Transcript Quotes *'Wild Arms': Crying *'Loofah': Dad, what's wrong? *'Wild Arms': I was thinking about my family. I used to live with them, but me and the my family were separated from the Great Earthshake. That's why I joined Bron's herd. I had to go to the Great Valley. *'Loofah': Do not worry. I shall take good care of you. *'Wild Arms': Really? *'Loofah': Yeah! *'Wild Arms': Oh yeah too! *'Loofah': It's going to be OK. *'Spider-Man': Sneezes I should've waterproof my costume. *'Cera': Come on, Spider-Man! The drain's this way! *'Spider-Man': OK! I hope Hyro-Man isn't back. *'Petrie': Me think. *'Wild Arms': Sobbing *'Loofah': NOW, what's the matter?! *'Wild Arms': I just don't want to leave! *Loofah: Tell him, Mutt. *'Mutt': Well... Sniffles I'll think about the fun we had. Sobs *'Littlefoot': You'll always be in our hearts. Guido Sometimes friends have to leave It's very sad but true But this I do believe Friends still a part of you Ducky And if you go away And live some other place I will think of you each day And see your smiley face Spider-Man, Ducky and Petrie And we will always be your friends Cera No matter where you are Chomper and Ducky Just around the bend Ducky Or very, very far Loofah Where ever you will go When you reach your journey's end Cera, Ducky and Petrie No matter what, we'll always be Your friends Spider-Man We will always be your friends Although we're far apart Cera I'll see you in my dreams Ducky And feel you in my heart Ruby, Ducky and Guido And we won't be surprised if we meet again And when we do, we still will be Your friends Your very truest, bestest Friends *'Wild Arms': Sniffles Thanks. I have to go. *'Doofah': Oh, dad. We understand. I'll miss you. *'Guido': Do you have to go? *'Wild Arms': Yes, Guido. I have to. *'Guido': I don't want you to go… Hyperventilating Please...(starts crying and buries his face into Wild Arms' chest) *'Wild Arms': I know… I don't want to go either, but… Sobs But they're my family. I have to go. *'Loofah': I know about that feeling. Me, Doofah and Foobie are missing our herd either. *'Mutt': (Tears come from his eyes) *'Loofah': If you want to go, then go. *'Mutt': We are missing you already. *'Loofah': Don't worry, we'll take care of ourselves. *'Mutt': Crying *'Loofah': Come here. Give me a hug. (hugs Mutt) *'Mutt': Thanks, Loofah. *'Spider-Man': (thinks) Poor little guy. The 3 Yellow Bellies will be left with no father. And Wild Arms will be left with no friends. Well, it's now or never. *'Wild Arms' Mother': Wild Arms! You comin'? *'Wild Arms': I'm coming, mommy! Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes